Peanut Butter Laptop
by Ash Scar Kitsune
Summary: Humorous fluff. First fic in this fandom, thought id try it. Please read and tell me what you opinions of Peanut butter are


Authors commentary: ALright people, let me tell you once and for all!!!! I dont own em, Dont want em, and am damn scared of several of them. SO dont sue me. ANd criticise me all you wish, i want to hear it. This is my first attempt at this fandom, and umm, i might be a bit scary, since i have seen three (3) episodes of Gundam Wing. Got that? i get EVERYTHING from fanfics, and from them. *points*  
  
Duo: *stuffing his face with peanut butter* *spoon stucking out of his mouth* Hmm?!?  
  
Author: see. thats my help. ~,~;;;  
  
Duo: hey, does there get to be hentai in this fic?  
  
Author: no, but you are wif heero so dont complain.  
  
Duo: *does the happy dance of the baka species*  
  
Peanut Butter Laptops (sounds kinky, i know.....)  
  
By: Ash Scar Kitsune  
  
When the war ended, so did all sane life for the Gundam Pilots.  
  
Heero Yuy woke up at his usual time in the morning, roughly two hours before the sun came up, and glared at his clock. Weird music was playing on it, again, so he raised a fist and smached the poor defensless machine into a unhappy oblivion. He really didnt like Duo's music this early in the morning, especially when he turned in on in the middle of the night to avoid detection.   
  
He got out of bed, and got dressed in his usual cloths, ignoring the still slumbering lump in his bed that wouldnt rise from the dead for several more hours. He grabbed his laptop off his dresser and went dowstairs to find seclusion.   
  
Noises came from the kitchen, and Heero instinctively knew it was Wufei. He had unknowingly taking in the information that Quatre and Trowa's door was still firmly locked, so it could be either of them. "That you Yuy?" Wufei's voice lited through as Heero walked into the kitchen. "Hn" Wufei rolled his eyes and continued eating his breakfast.   
  
Heero opened his laptop on the counter, bypassing all his passwords as he one handedly opened the refridgerator, took out something only a japanese person would eat, and stuck it in the microwave oven to heat. When it was done he grabbed it, a pair of chopsticks that he held in his mouth and his laptop and went to the living room to work. Wufei just stared and shook his head at his friend.   
  
Herro immediatly knew something had been going on lately when the background of his computer screen said 'Shinigami Conquered This' in black letters on a silver background. He muttered several curses and glared evilly at the words untill he decided it was no big deal. Then all his files were in different places and he had to search them out. He eventually found himself just eating and glaring at it all, wonderng how it could get anymore difficult this morning. Then the screen saver Came up. A few minutes pause, and the whole waking household heard the click of a gun loading.   
  
Wufei had awoken at about four a.m. and decided it was time to start the new day. He showered, dressed, and then promptly went though his morning excercises. At five he went downstairs for breakfast, listening to a radio be butchered in a nearby bedroom. In the kitchen he grabbed cereal and milk and sat at the table, eating with his thoughts. Noise on the stairs and the presence of another lifeform brought him out of his mind.   
  
"That you Yuy?" he asked, hoping it was the more mellow of the other four pilots. The short answer told him all without looking behind him. The sound of a computer being turned on made him turn around though and watch the small show of the multi talented Yuy do multiple things without looking at anything in particular. He shook his head as Yuy left. Why couldnt that guy do anything like normal people do? Oh well, he thought, Putting his dishes in the sink and grabbing his katana from beside where he was sitting. He went no where without it.   
  
He walked outside, Staring up at the slowly lightening sky and walked to the training area he had set up for himself months ago. Asigning himself a target, he went into his training without a single other thought.  
  
Quatre and Trwoa hadnt slept much. They were laying together, tangled together with their bodies pressed agaisnt each other enjoying the company. The heard the wakings of first Wufei, and then a irrate Heero, laughiong softly to each other.  
  
Quatre was half asleep, his upper half curled up on Trowa's chest, hypnotized by the rythmic breathing of the other. He was glad the war was over and they were alowed to live peacfully. He could stop running off on missions and worrying about his lover. They didnt have to be seperated now, and they neednt worry anymore. Life was good now.  
  
Trowa slowly pet Quatre's hair, looking down at the small blonde along side him with smiling green eyes. He thought it amazing how well things had turned out for them. He sighed imperceptably. Why couldnt it turn out the same for the other three.   
  
He knew Duo and Heero cared about each other. That was why Duo always crept into Heero's room at night and snuck his way into his bed to be near him. And why heero didnt kill him every morning, or at night for that matter. It was a known fact that Heero woke at the slightest sound. Perhaps it would turn out okay.   
  
Trowa allowed himself to drift into a half sleep, kissing the blond on the forhead and smiling at the soft giggle it received. So childish. Oh well, he was cute that way.   
  
Duo slept hard, an innocent look on his angelic face that could disarm the devil in his cruelties. His dreams were nice. Dreams of happier times in his childhood when he had lived moderatly better. He never lived well on L2. But some times were better then others. His dreams also moved on to the war, and his pleasure of fighting in the Deathscyth. He loved that feeling, the feeling of dancing with death, and serviving.  
  
He rolled over in his sleep, frowning slighting when he felt the lack of another warm body. Damn Heero for getting up so early. Why couldnt he sleep away half his life like the rest of the world? Duo didnt know nor care.   
  
He also missed his music. Nooo, my music, come back to meee! Tired thoughts were often this rational, at least in his mind.   
  
A sudden sound burst int his room and he frowned more. What was that. The light came on. No! Hssss! Light bad. Dark good. He pulled blankets over his head, thinking in only the most instinctual ways possible.  
  
The blankets were removed and he cracked an eye open at the intrusion to his sleep. Heero stood over him with the copyright Yuy Death Glare on. He had apparently come up there VERY quickly.  
  
"Morning Heero.." DUo mummbled, thinking about what he did now.  
  
"Confess or I'll shoot you." Heero growled. That damn baka..  
  
"Confess to what?" Duo asked, sitting up more and opening both eyes. Prussian blue eyes lowered to damn near close to his. Duo almost started to sweat under the cold look he was getting. "You know my computer is off limits, correct?" Heero was being more civil then usual while trying not to loose his temper and shoot the baka where he sat. Duo nodded, blinking innocently.  
  
"Then tell me what my screen saver is."   
  
"Uh, I dont know?" Duo asked innocently, or trying to. He was in deep shit now. ANd he had honestly been going to change it back, but, it was so cute......  
  
"Dancing Peanut Butter Jars." Heero said the stupidest sentence of his life while glaring at the American in his bed. It would actually be quiet amusing if it hadnt been his laptop that had been violated. That thing was a piece of machinery, not a toy for god sake!  
  
"Oops?"   
  
**CLICK**  
  
A/n heh heh. stupid i know, but its late at ight, and im bored. also i am writing so that my writing skill sget better, ya know? nah, you dun know, no one ever knows what im talking about. Oh well. Please review, even if you hate it and its a waste of you time, tell me so. thanks for now. Ja!  
  
Duo: *sucking on a spoon and ignoring that the fic is over* do do do, dodododo.... ^.~ bai 


End file.
